


Partition

by BondLocker (Daughter_Of_The_Reactor)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bond on a motorcycle, Lapdance, M/M, Office Sex, Q is a Holmes, Sexy Q, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_The_Reactor/pseuds/BondLocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so like, I couldn't help myself, it kinda just... happened. </p><p>Horny James snoops about Q's office, it turns into sexy times. Q used to be a stripper, and can give a hell of a lap dance, and James wants one. </p><p>I suck at summaries.</p><p>This song is the reason this fic came to being.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ12_E5R3qc</p><p>And this one is why Q is a dancer XD<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AY7fY0OS90w</p><p>None of this is mine. I don't make any money off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

James was snooping about his Quartermaster’s office, when a soft snick signaled someone coming into the office. A quick glance at the shadow he could see through opaque glass and he knew it was Q. A second later James was sprawled over the couch in his lover’s office. The door was pushed open and kicked shut, Q walked across the office, arms full and mouth too. A packet of crisps, paperwork, and only god knows what else. The stuff was dropped uncaringly onto the desk, and Q dropped into his office chair. James knew he had sprawled rather provocatively across the couch, and that Q had not seen him yet. This could be a shag to remember, James mused. He sighed breathily, and Q’s eyes drifted from his crisps bag to James’ figure. The crisps were dropped and Q gasped.

“How long have you been there?” Q asked.

“Long enough Quartermaster.” James knew how to seduce his lover quite easily now. He grinned with the thought, and stretched just so his stomach peeked out from the casual tee shirt he’d worn. James watched Q’s eyes widen, could hear his breath quicken.

“Everything alright 007?” Q asked, and if James didn’t know better, Q sounded fine. James knew better.

“Do you want me to say something cheesy about equipment and it needed to be handled, or are we just going to drop the act?” James said, his voice low and husky at this point.

“I-uhm. I dunno.” Q licked his lips.

“Come here, pet.” James crooned. And in that moment, Q decided going to James might be the best idea thought of that day, perhaps that week. A couple quiet taps on his tablet cancelled all types of recording and darkened the glass walls of his office.

“Turn the lights down, just some.” James rumbled. Q did, and then carefully walked over to James, not wanting to trip over whatever might be in his floor, or God forbid his own feet. James sat up as Q got closer, his hands coming out to grip Q’s hips.

“I want you to ride me.” James whispered huskily. “I want you to dance for me, I know how you love to move, dance for me love?”

“Maybe. Let me put music on and maybe I’ll want to. Or you know, we could just go home, and then I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“I have no patience for the trip home.” James grumbled.

“I could take the edge off, hm? Then we could take one of the motor bikes, and I’ll make sure we don’t get caught by a single red light. Would that help your patience?”

“Greatly.” James grinned. He pulled Q down into his lap and kissed his lover. Q let James’ mouth and hands take him, pull him closer. Q’s hips moved against his will, and James groaned. Q slunk his way down James’ body, hands going down to unfasten the button on the sinfully tight denims James had painted himself into. James sat up to quickly remove the cotton tee shirt. The zip was easy and Q’s hands pulled the denim down just enough to know for sure that James had forgone pants this morning.

“Why am I surprised? You never seem to wear pants.” Q said, smirking.

“It’s so much easier this way love.” James grinned, and let out a shaky breath as he felt Q’s mouth on his stomach. Q smiled against James’ skin, and licked down the slight trail of fur his lover sported. Q felt one of James’ hands tangle into his hair. James never pulled his hair, it was more so to steady James, and so he didn’t thrust up into Q’s mouth. Q licked a stripe to connect James’ hip bones. He knew he was doing it right when he heard James’ shaky exhale.

“Christ Q.” James breathed. “I want your mouth.” Q looked up at James as he took just the head of James’ cock into his mouth, rolled his tongue around the flesh. James’ hand tightened in Q’s hair, his breathing sped up, and the only thing coming out of James’ mouth was the letter Q. Q pulled off of James, and James nearly whined.

“You know that’s not my name.” Q said coyly, he started to stroke James’ cock slowly. “Say my name for me James love?”

“You hate your name.” James panted. “More please, love” Q slowed down even further.

“Yes, but it is so pretty when you say it. You’re the only one I let say it. So won’t you say my name love?”

“Sherrinford, please.”

“Ah… Yes there it is. I will stop if you call me Q again.” James nodded franticly. Q carefully slid his mouth back over James’ cock, tongue swirling around the head in the way Q knew drove James crazy. Sure enough, James’ breath caught. Q took more of James into his mouth, and soon Q’s nose touched the trimmed hair at the base of James’ cock.

“So good love, so good. Sherrinford. God your name is a mouthful. Ford, Ford, Christ love, your mouth.” Q nearly chuckled, but bobbed down again. It didn’t ever take James long to come when Q took him in his mouth. Q, no matter what others said, did not enjoy the taste of come. He swallowed, yes, because he knew James liked it, and he didn’t mind it too terribly. Little sacrifices, Q mused. He slunk up James’ body, settled in his lap and kissed his lover deeply. Of all the things Q loved in the world, Earl Grey tea, fast wi-fi, annoying his brothers, this one was truly the best. James’ kisses, his mouth, was simply sinful.

“Home now love?” Q murmured.

“Let me, bask, a mo. Christ you’re great at that.” James pulled him down for another sweet, lingering kiss.

“Your mouth James,” Q gasped, “One could write poetry about it.”

“That would be a first.” James chuckled. “No one has ever written poetry about me.”

“I’m sure they have, you just haven’t stuck around to read it.” The two of them chuckled.

“Motor bike? I have one in my name down at the car pool.” Q sighed, leaning against James.

“Sounds like what we had planned.” James murmured. Q nodded. Neither moved. “You have to move first.” James pointed out. Q huffed.

“I suppose.” Q got up, nearly coltishly, his legs weak. James was up in the next second, supporting him. The men quickly went about, James dressing properly, and Q locking down his office for the night. The two left, James’ hand on Q’s lower back, the minions of night shift Q-Branch didn’t bat an eye, just nodded to Q.  
Q called for the lift, leaning into James’ touch. James smiled, pressed a kiss to Q’s temple. Q chuckled.

“What’s funny?”

“You’re being so tender.” Q said quietly, “When I, want to throw you against the lift door and ravish you.”

“Just, getting ready for whatever you have planned for me.” James chuckled. Q huffed, and walked into the lift when it opened. James tried to curl close to Q in the lift, but Q slide away.

“I feel like if you touch me, I will come in my trousers. Just give me a mo.” James grinned, but gave Q his space. When the lift hit the basement car pool level, Q was out of the lift, and quickly had the motor bike checked in his name. Q was waiting for James to straddle the bike first. After James was on, Q had his leather carry bag secure around his shoulders, and quickly straddled the bike. Q scooted close to James and wrapped his arms around James tightly.

“You’re not going to make me wear a helmet?” James chuckled, starting the bike and kicking up the kick stand.

“No, because then I would have to and I want to bury myself in your back, so no.” James chuckled loudly, and they took off, shooting out of the parking garage. Q and James both were laughing as James did many a maneuver that technically broke several traffic laws. Q couldn’t give a fuck currently.  
Q wanted James, badly. Q rolled his hips closer to James’ arse, rubbing his erection against his lover. Q knew James could feel him, James accelerating was solid proof. Q decided that running his hands under James’ jumper and over hot, firm, flesh was an excellent idea. As was reaching up to snog James at the one red light they did catch.  
A car horn blared at them, and Q disengaged from James’ mouth, and James took off while Q turned to give the man behind them the finger. Seconds later, James had pulled up on the side walk alley next to their flat, and had drug Q off the bike. Then Q was pressed against the cool stone wall, and James was nearly growling into the heated kiss they shared.

“You bloody minx.” James growled, in between a hard bite, and a tender suck on Q’s neck.

“Yes.” Q gasped. “I know. Christ, how a little teasing makes you.” Q panted. “So bloody worth it.” Q’s grin was cat-like. “Fuck me James.” Q said against James’ neck. James’ hands came around to lift Q up some, bridging the three inch difference between them, Q’s legs opened to let James’ hips slide close. James’ mouth came back to Q’s, their kisses nothing but tongue and teeth.

Q loved this, too many lovers before James had treated him like glass, and Q was anything but glass. He took too much pleasure in looking himself over in the mirror the next morning and remembering each bruise, took too much pleasure in a sore arse and stiff hips the next day. And Christ, so did James, he must’ve been heaven sent.  
James’ mouth nipping rather sharply against Q’s collarbone brought Q back to himself.

“You’re thinking too much.”

“I thought you wanted a dance.”

“I did, I still do.” James said, leaning away just enough to look over Q’s face.

“I’m certainly not dancing in the alley.” Q said matter-of-factly.

“Well, we’ll have to change venue.” James said, grinning and he lifted Q from the wall, and started to carry him inside their apartment building. Q for once, didn’t terribly mind. No- now he did.

“I can walk James.” Q huffed.

“Yes, I know.” James chuckled.

“You enjoy this too much.”

“Entirely.”

“It’s a good thing I feel lazy today.” Q nuzzled against James’ neck, and was pressing carefully calculated kisses to the warm flesh. James’ breath hitched and Q chuckled. James hit the button to call the lift, and let Q down as it dinged. Q pulled James into the lift, and wrapped his arms around the wonderful man. James slapped the button for the penthouse, and let his love pull him close. James crowded him against the lift wall, and kissed him hotly, all tongue and teeth.  
The lift dinged, on their floor now, and James pulled Q by his hands towards their flat. The door is quickly unlocked and re-locked once they are inside.

“Will you dance for me love?” James asks nicely, quietly, rubbing circles in his lover’s hand.

“Yes." James settled down into the armchair while Q messed with his phone dock. A song came on, a song that made it clear that this would be a hard and dirty dance. James watched, as Q rolled his shoulders and then Q slunk towards James, hips rolling. Q stopped in front of James, hips rolling and grinding, rotating his entire body the entire time. Q’s hands found James’ knees, and Q tensed before he made a graceful and fluid split, thighs resting on either arm rest. Q’s hands came around to rest on James’ neck, and Q grinned wickedly as he started to bounce his hips. James’ hands came to touch Q, and his hands were quickly slapped away. Q’s hands came back on James’ thighs, and he lifted off the armchair.

Q was facing away from James, sitting slightly on his thighs, leaning back against James’ chest. James panted at the sight of his lover’s hips, the thought of having this amazing creature in his bed. Q was up, around chair, hands drifting down James’ chest. Then there was a muffled thump onto the hardwood floor. Then a bare leg was in James’ view. Ooh, the trousers had come off. A leg on the side of his lap. Then the other. James rolled his head back, watching Q lift himself above James, to only get a face full of boffin arse.

“I rather enjoy a face full of your arse.” James quipped.

“Oh hush, trying to get to a certain pose.” Q panted. James’ hands caressed up the thigh in front of him. “You’re not helping.” Q vaulted upwards, and sunk down in front of James. Q’s shoulders were now eye level. Q took a deep breath and slid downwards, hands and head first, sliding against James’ body wonderfully. A quick arse shaking, then he was completely on the floor, and had rolled over.

“You’re bloody fantastic.” James muttered, watching his lover roll and writhe on the floor for him. Q grinned and snaked his legs up into the armchair.

“I need a hand, slide up.” James slide forward in the chair, and Q’s calves wrapped around him, Q’s thighs laid across James’. “Your hands on my thighs.” Q panted, he was flushed and starting to sweat lightly. James’ hands anchored him down and Q slowly lifted himself from laying on his back to sitting in James’ lap.

“Lay back.” Q whispered, moving his legs to settle better in the chair. James did as he was told, and was rewarded with a deliciously, wickedly, dirty roll of Q’s hips. Q’s mouth found James’ ear and nipped his ear lobe.

“Arms around me.” James’ arms took the chance they had and wrapped around, pulling Q close. Q’s mouth found James’.  
Hot and dirty kisses were passed back and forth as Q slithered out of the rest of his clothing with far more grace than James could ever mange. Q lifted James’ own shirt off, and slid back down him to unzip and tug off James’ jeans. James found the lube they had hid in the coffee table drawer and uncapped it to run slick fingers over Q’s puckered hole. Q shifted, so he was facing away from James, and James slid a slick finger into Q’s hole.

It took James a moment to find Q’s prostate, but knew he’d found it by Q’s mewl. James’ fingers slowly stretched Q out enough for his cock. James took a moment to made Q turn his head so their mouths met. Then as they broke apart, he slid deep into Q. Their moans drowned out the music still playing. James’ hands slid against Q’s chest, and pulled them closer. Q did most of the work, hips rolling and fucking against James. Q stood up and faced James, slipping James’ cock back inside of him.  
Q came first and James was just mere moments behind him. Q slumped against James, and James wearily wrapped firm arms around the boffin. The music was still playing rather loud, and James could now tell it was on loop. Q lifted his head towards the phone dock and sighed unhappily.

“I don’t want to walk.” He huffed. “But it needs to stop so I can keep cuddling with you.” James chuckled weakly and bumped his forehead against Q’s.

“Go on to bed, I’ll get it.” Q smiled down at his lover and kissed him tenderly before standing on wobbly legs to walk off towards their bed. James pulled Q’s phone off the dock and shut off the whole system. He walked sleepily after his cuddly lover, and set the mobile on their nightstand before lying down next to Q.

“I wish I’d met you before you were MI6.” James sighed wistfully.

“Why’s that?” Q asked setting up on his elbow.

“I would’ve loved to see you dance at the club.” James said, his grin dirty.  
Q chuckled, he’d told James of his old dancing days, him trying to pay for his own uni fees.

“I’m sure you would’ve. Although, you are the only person I’ve ever given a lap dance.” Q’s fingers traced at the stubble lining James’ face.

“Oh yeah?”

“Much too personal touchy feely for me thanks.” Q chuckled, before lying back down and settling against James’ warm weight. Soft, lingering kisses followed, and soon, both men were asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I can't figure out how to do the spaces in between paragraphs, anyone want to share the secret?


End file.
